La dura vida de tsuna
by Tsuna-sama
Summary: Tsuna habia tenido sexo con alguien y no sabe quien es y despues ...
1. Adios a todos

Ese mismo dia se sabia que tsuna estaba en el hospital y nadie sabia por que, luego llegaron y les dijeron que estaba en pabellon por peritonitis , todos estaban esperando para que les dijeran su estado y despues

Doctor Shamal:Tsuna tiene suerte de estar vivo un poco mas y muere

Nana:MI HIJO ESTA BIEN ?

Dr Shamal : Si con suerte pero les sugiero que no lo alteren mucho por que esta muy delicado

Todos:ok

Abren la puerta

Tsuna:Ho-hola a todos... como estan

Reborn: Mirate tu primero

Tsuna; Ja ...ja que gracioso

Semana despues

3 am

Tsuna en verdad estaba embarazado y tuvo a dos gemelos de diferentes sexos , y estaba preparando sus cosas para irse de su casa por sus hijos , lo esperaba gamma afuera de su casa, bajo y dejo su nota de despedida

7am

Toda la casa sawada era un caos to buscaban a tsuna pero se dieron cuenta de una nota y la leyeron

_Querida familia _

_Me voy de esta casa por algunas razones que no incumben con ustedes , no volvere nunca lo lamento mucho, pero tengo algo umuy importante que cumplir asi que , agradesco todo lo que han echo , reborn te dejo acargo de decirles a mis ex guardianes sobre mi partida mama no llores por favor ,tambien cuida de ellos por favor y hasta yo me doy cuenta de un rastraedor en lo audifonos , los quite ,no quieron que vean lo que me pasa por salir de noche _

_se despide Tsuna Los amo mucho a todos en especial a mi familia y guardianesde_

despues de terminar de leer esto nana se puso a llorar y reborn se puso triste por que le tocaria la parte mas dificil , decirle a sus guardianes


	2. Nueva vida

Tsuna estaba llorando a mares por a verse ido de namimori , pero era por el bien de sus hijos y de el

Flash Back

VIOLADOR: te sientes bien gime mas para mi

Tsuna: Detente snif snif Waaa duele mucho para te lo ruego

-Se corrió adentro -

VIOLADOR:Que bien se sintió nos veremos otra vez, se me olvido el condón D-I-S-C-U-L-P-A-M-E mi puta -kun

Fin Flash back

Habían llegado a Italia a la Mansión de Aria

aria: Tsuna estuvo bien tu viaje ?

-El asiente-

Aria: Tsuna-Lo abraza y el se pone a llorar-

Tsuna:Los extraño

Aria : Lo se pero debes resistir

Tsuna: Me ayudas a llevar a Alexandra y a Jonathan a su habitación si no te molesta

aria: Claro

-Mientras en Japon-

Reborn: Donde estas tsuna ?

Gokudera : Reborn - san y si le preguntamos a shamal

Reborn: Esta bien

Con Shamal

SHamal: Por que vinieron aqui

Reborn: tu debes saber algo de tsuna... la razon de que se haya ido

Shamal: Un poco

Reborn: DÍMELA!

Shamal: bueno ... el tuvo sexo con una chica y quedo embarazada y se fue por que tal vez pensaba que no lo aceptarían

Reborn: Que mierda hizo le dije que habían condones para eso y nunca me la presento

Shamal : Adiós

Reborn: adiós

volvemos a Italia

Tsuna: aria si te molesta que yo viva aquí dímelo no quiero ser tu carga

Aria: nunca lo seras , fuiste quien me ayudo muchas veces

Tsuna: aria -san yo mandare una carta de renuncia a vongolla no quiero que mis hijos sufran así que ... gracias por dejarme quedarme

aria : Tsuna y tus subordinados

Tsuna: Tranquila ellos encontraran un jefe... Xanxus

Esa misma tarde

Iemitsu :Mi HIJO TSUNA DONDE ESTA!

NOno:Lamento decirte que se perdió y nos dejo esta carta leela

_Querida familia , vongolla, todos_

_Les dire algo que alguno ne les gustara , yo Sawada Tsunayoshi dejo vongolla para siempre y nunca volvere_

_Los quiere ex tsuna_

_-Nono estaba preocupado y iemitsu esta llorando , después le aviso a su familia y todos quedaron sorprendido-_

_En italia_

_Tsuna estaba haciendo su nueva familia llamada The Revenge solo faltaba poco _

_1 año mas tarde_

_Tsuna estaba sentado en una habitación e de su gigantesca mansión , logro todo lo que el quería había echo una familia propia y había borrado toda su existencia de su nombre ahora se llamaba Akira Darcovich sus hijo usaba su apellido (darcovich) , había conseguido subordinado que darían su vida por el y mucha gente mas que lo querían por su corazón el era feliz hasta le llego esa invitación de vongolla _

_Invitación_

_Se le invita a su jefe y sus subordinados a la fiesta de vongolla por sus mas de 100 años _

_Vengan _

_alas 7 pm hasta las 12 pm procurar ir se anunciara algo importante_

_esa invitación había dejado a tsuna helado pero tenia que ir o si no sospecharían de el _

_El iría a esa fiesta con 50 guardaespaldas y todos sus subordinados que eran 8 _

_Ruka, Rei,Haru,Nezumi,Makoto,Lala..._

_continuare adios_


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna estaba llorando a mares por a verse ido de namimori , pero era por el bien de sus hijos y de el

Flash Back

VIOLADOR: te sientes bien gime mas para mi

Tsuna: Detente snif snif Waaa duele mucho para te lo ruego

-Se corrió adentro -

VIOLADOR:Que bien se sintió nos veremos otra vez, se me olvido el condón D-I-S-C-U-L-P-A-M-E mi puta -kun

Fin Flash back

Habían llegado a Italia a la Mansión de Aria

aria: Tsuna estuvo bien tu viaje ?

-El asiente-

Aria: Tsuna-Lo abraza y el se pone a llorar-

Tsuna:Los extraño

Aria : Lo se pero debes resistir

Tsuna: Me ayudas a llevar a Alexandra y a Jonathan a su habitación si no te molesta

aria: Claro

-Mientras en Japon-

Reborn: Donde estas tsuna ?

Gokudera : Reborn - san y si le preguntamos a shamal

Reborn: Esta bien

Con Shamal

SHamal: Por que vinieron aqui

Reborn: tu debes saber algo de tsuna... la razon de que se haya ido

Shamal: Un poco

Reborn: DÍMELA!

Shamal: bueno ... el tuvo sexo con una chica y quedo embarazada y se fue por que tal vez pensaba que no lo aceptarían

Reborn: Que mierda hizo le dije que habían condones para eso y nunca me la presento

Shamal : Adiós

Reborn: adiós

volvemos a Italia

Tsuna: aria si te molesta que yo viva aquí dímelo no quiero ser tu carga

Aria: nunca lo seras , fuiste quien me ayudo muchas veces

Tsuna: aria -san yo mandare una carta de renuncia a vongolla no quiero que mis hijos sufran así que ... gracias por dejarme quedarme

aria : Tsuna y tus subordinados

Tsuna: Tranquila ellos encontraran un jefe... Xanxus

Esa misma tarde

Iemitsu :Mi HIJO TSUNA DONDE ESTA!

NOno:Lamento decirte que se perdió y nos dejo esta carta leela

_Querida familia , vongolla, todos_

_Les dire algo que alguno ne les gustara , yo Sawada Tsunayoshi dejo vongolla para siempre y nunca volvere_

_Los quiere ex tsuna_

_-Nono estaba preocupado y iemitsu esta llorando , después le aviso a su familia y todos quedaron sorprendido-_

_En italia_

_Tsuna estaba haciendo su nueva familia llamada The Revenge solo faltaba poco _

_1 año mas tarde_

_Tsuna estaba sentado en una habitación e de su gigantesca mansión , logro todo lo que el quería había echo una familia propia y había borrado toda su existencia de su nombre ahora se llamaba Akira Darcovich sus hijo usaba su apellido (darcovich) , había conseguido subordinado que darían su vida por el y mucha gente mas que lo querían por su corazón el era feliz hasta le llego esa invitación de vongolla _

_Invitación_

_Se le invita a su jefe y sus subordinados a la fiesta de vongolla por sus mas de 100 años _

_Vengan _

_alas 7 pm hasta las 12 pm procurar ir se anunciara algo importante_

_esa invitación había dejado a tsuna helado pero tenia que ir o si no sospecharían de el _

_El iría a esa fiesta con 50 guardaespaldas y todos sus subordinados que eran 8 _

_Ruka, Rei,Haru,Nezumi,Makoto,Lala..._

_continuare adios_


End file.
